Talk:Ultraman Geed (series)/@comment-40021839-20190722010923/@comment-40021839-20190722193348
"pretty good"? yea for most of people who loves to see the same thing over and over again I guess that's fair, but about "the same thing" I know the first thing that will comes to your minds is the Returning Showa Kaijus and the thing of keep using the powers from the past Ultras all the time but yea it is because of that too but is not the main reason there is a lot of other reasons such as this show having Zero aka a character that appears on pretty much EVERYTHING SINCE 2009 and always like to shows how much he is overpowered and makes the Showas looks like trash compare to him also Zero beyond was terrible, that thing only exists to make money with that stupid geed riser. the next is Belial a boring evil ultra with a stupit stick with nothing special, his fusins were awful the way how they makes those fusion monsters seems very forced and they all looks lame and boring, the worst was Belial atrocious that has nothing from Empera and Lugiel's attacks, is just a lame design to tsburaya makes more money on the geed riser. now the characters Riku: he is just Boring, says the same things over and over again, always act like a fool whatever the others gets more focus on the episodes and has no character development (I know is not his actor's fault,is just the writing that Sucks) Laiha: pretty cool on the first episodes but then she got boring Moa: fun but got boring as well Pega: pretty much the worst character on the entire show, he is annoying, useless and is pretty much a character made for the kids Leito: honestly the best character of the entire show, he was great until the end and his relationship with Zero made Zero less tiring Zena: pretty cool but he didn't get any episodes focus o him Kei: just pathetic, looks like belial's dog finally geed himself: primitive: Ugly designs, weak fighting style and can't punch metal solid buring: robotic designs and it makes absolutely no senses on how it must be like a robot since Seven and Leo are just simple Showas acro smasher: ugly again, does not do anything interesting and can't even cut eathron's horn while Shinman can just using a bare hand RMM: Ugly again, the powers of the Ultra brothers makes no senses being that geed already has King's powers and still Weak as he can't beat a galactron and Tregear his original form: just Lame, is just the good belial but with a different timer also when I watch geed's fight scenes it doesn't look like I am watching a Ultraman it looks like I am watching a Demon cause he is just too ugly honestly, I do not see much reason for this series to exist, I think it was just an attempt to make money with Zero and Belial again, tried desperately to follow Orb's success but failed and become a much lower show also since when belial needs son? also what was the final for? "kill Belial" it is nothing different of what we get on Zero's movies in others words this show was a waste of time